Conventionally, as a surface material of an absorptive product, provided on the market are those which are provided with proper melt patterns (embossed patterns) depending on a variety of the purpose such as the purposes of suppressing the wet feeling by decreasing the surface area contacting the skin or giving the quality feeling and at the same time improving the sensuous touch or the like. As such a kind of material, examples are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-272152 A, Japanese Patent No. 2859725 C1 and the like.
The surface material disclosed in the former Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-272152 A is composed of a thermally fusible hydrophobic upper layer sheet having a large number of liquid-leading opening parts and a thermally fusible hydrophilic under layer sheet disposed in the inner face of the upper layer sheet and the upper layer and the under layer sheets are thermally bonded to each other by a large number of emboss patterned dents or holes with specified shapes and the surface material disclosed in the latter Japanese Patent No. 2859725 C1 is provided with a plurality of hollow projected stripes extended in the longitudinal direction at proper distance from one another in the width direction and a plurality of opening holes for liquid permeation formed in each space between the foregoing neighboring hollow projected stripes.
However, although the surface material produced by melting in spots of a large number of dotted embossed holes and thermally bonding an upper layer sheet and the under layer sheet just like the surface material disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-272152 A is provided with dotted patterns with the dispersed dents and holes, the problem is not solved that the surface material is insufficient in solid impression and gives the cool appearance and touch which smooth plastic face gives as an impression.
On the other hand, in the case of the surface material disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Patent 2859725 C1, since it has clear hollow projected stripes in the surface layer, the surface material is cubic and does not have a cool impression of cool as the entire impression. However, there are the following problems: the foregoing hollow projected stripes are easy to be crushed by being pressurized from the body side and the crushed hollow projected stripes clog the opening holes for liquid permeation or the hollow projected stripes are easy to be loosened and extremely inferior in shape stability.
Therefore, a first object of the present invention is to provide a plastic sheet provided with a cloth-like appearance and touch although a plastic sheet forming convex-concave (unevenness) wrinkles on the sheet surface.
Further, a second object of the present invention is to provide a surface material of an absorptive product with heightened wrinkle shape stability while giving the soft, gentle and warm impression and touch by utilizing the advantage of the plastic sheet surface material, that is, “dry touch after liquid permeation” and also to provide an absorptive product using the surface material.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a plastic sheet and a surface material having such cloth-like appearance for an absorptive product and further to provide a method for manufacturing an absorptive product using the surface material.